


Avatar : Le Dernier Maitre Du Café

by Novaden



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Le monde est dans la merde, M/M, Tweek est l'Avatar, avatar AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaden/pseuds/Novaden
Summary: Craig a découvert qui est l'Avatar. Le monde est dans la merde.





	Avatar : Le Dernier Maitre Du Café

_ L’Eau. La Terre. Le Feu. L’Air. L’homme le plus sage de notre village, Chef, nous racontait des histoires à propos d’un temps où l’Avatar gardait l’équilibre entre les Tribus de l’Eau, le Royaume de la Terre, la Nation du Feu et les Nomades de l’Air. Enfin, il racontait ça avant de se faire violemment buter. Bref, tout a changé quand la Nation du Feu attaqua. Enfin, pas vraiment, eux, ils ont commencés les hostilités mais ça c’est vite arrêté quand les dirigeants se sont fait attaqués par la résistance intérieur. En faites, c’est le FLNB qui a vraiment foutu la merde. Le Front de Libération des Non-Benders. Seul l’Avatar, maître des quatres éléments pouvait les arrêtés. Mais quand le monde avait besoin de lui… Il creva comme un con. Dans une bataille acharnée diront certains, en glissant dans sa baignoire diront d’autres. Dix-huit ans plus tard et le FLNB s’est propagé un peu partout et en train de conquérir le monde. Certains pensent que l’Avatar se cache et s’entraine, bien décidé à résoudre le conflit et ramener l’équilibre dans le monde. Mais moi je sais la vérité. Il y a six ans, j’ai découvert l’Avatar. Et il s’agit de Tweek, un mec de mon village. Même si ses capacités à faire du café et psychoter sont incroyables, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de pouvoir sauver qui que se soit. Et je pense… Que le monde est dans la merde. _

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour ceux qui ont lu, je sais pas spécialement si je vais continuer tout ça, tout dépendra de ma motivation. Mais bon j’espère pouvoir vous donnez envie d'en lire un peu plus avec ça. Mais basiquement voila, Craig est le narrateur, il a découvert l'Avatar et ça va être le bordel, l'aventure et encore le bordel.


End file.
